


The Ocean Looks Like A Thousand Diamonds Strewn Across A Blue Blanket

by acindra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: Christine sets Michael up on a blind date to the Zooquarium





	The Ocean Looks Like A Thousand Diamonds Strewn Across A Blue Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like puns, turn back now.

Christine had come up to him during lunch, earlier that week. “Michael, do you ever go on dates?”

“No? Not really.”

“Why not?”

He shrugged. “Lots of reasons, I guess. But mainly I just don’t really have a reason to.”

“Can I set you up on one?”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because dates are a lot of fun! I’ll even promise you you’ll have an awesome time or I’ll give you like twenty bucks or something.”

Michael hummed thoughtfully. “You know I’m gay, right?”

“I mean yeah.” She pointed at his rainbow pride flag patch.

“There aren’t a lot of gay boys in the area.” He pointed out.

“Don’t worry, I already have someone in mind. And I’m pretty sure you’ll get along with them right as rain- they’re a gamer and they like music, too!”

Michael could feel his resolve crumbling. “You realize I’m in love with Jeremy?” he asked in a last ditch attempt.

“Oh I know. I’m not asking you to get married and ride off into the sunset, just go on a little outing and spend some time with someone.”

Michael sighed, giving in. “Alright. I guess it couldn’t hurt. Where are we going?”

“This Saturday is couple’s day at the Zooquarium!”

-

Which is how Michael found himself sitting in his car outside the Zooquarium. 

He checked his appearance one last time in the rearview mirror- he looked like he normally did, though he had put a little more effort into taming his hair. He was a little nervous, but didn’t let is show as he strode up to the secluded benches just outside the ticket booths where his date was going to be waiting. He rounded one of the bushes and stopped short, his breath taken from him.

Sitting there on a bench, of all people, was Jeremy.

He was wearing a nice dark button up shirt but was twisting at the hem with his fingers, a surefire sign he was nervous.

“Hey, do you come here often?” Michael called out, approaching the bench, suddenly feeling a lot lighter.

Jeremy looked up and turned an interesting shade of red. “Michael!”

“Hey Jeremy.” He sat next to him on the bench, bumping his shoulder against his. “What are you doing here?”

“Christine set me up on a blind date with some girl she knows. I don’t see her, though.” Jeremy peered around the bench area but it was devoid of people besides them.

“Well, you see…” Michael tried to figure out how to break it to him. “I also am here because Christine set me up on a blind date.” 

“What a coincidence! Want to do a double date?” Jeremy asked, smiling.

“Jeremy…” He cursed the day he fell in love with this beautifully oblivious boy.

“I’m really glad you’re here, actually. I think I’d just make a fool out of myself if left to my own devices.”

“Please. You make a fool out of yourself regardless.”

“Rude.” He smiled at him again.

Michael cleared his throat. “So I’m just going out on a limb here… but I think I am your blind date.”

Jeremy blinked. “Oh.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.”

Jeremy waved his hands. “No! I’m not disappointed! I just didn’t expect, well, you.”

“No one expects the spanish inquisition!”

“You’re not even Spanish. Or an inquisition.”

“Close enough.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry you got stuck with me. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” He apologized. “I’ll have words with Christine about it.”

“And pass up going on a date with you? I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Jeremy blushed a little. “Really?”

“Yeah! Any boy’d be lucky to spend a little time with you! Plus I know you’re dying to go see the dolphins and what’s the fun in letting you go by yourself?”

“Plus the couple’s discount.”

“Of course, there’s always that.” Michael agreed, easily. 

“We could just pretend,” Jeremy offered, “it could be a joke.”

Michael tried to not let his face fall. “Do you not want to go on a real date with me?” He asked, as casually as he could muster.

“No, that’s not it!” Jeremy shifted in his seat, trying to pick his words carefully. “It’s just a little awkward, isn’t it?”

Michael shook his head. “It’s only awkward if you let it be.”

“You know, when I thought about going on a date with you, this is not how I pictured it going.” Jeremy muttered.

“You’ve thought about going on a date with me?” Michael’s heart felt warm. 

“I-yes- no- er- ahhh maybe?” He was twisting at the hem of his shirt again.

“Hey,” Michael said, letting his hand fall onto one of Jeremy’s, “me, too.”

Jeremy stared down at their hands for a long moment, before he turned his over and laced his fingers with Michael’s. “Ok. Let’s have a real date.”

They smiled at each other for a few moments, before realizing what they were doing and looking away.

Michael felt like he had won the lottery.

They went up to the ticket booth hand in hand.

The lady gave them a bored expression. “Two?”

“F-for the couple’s d- day thing.” Jeremy told her, holding up their intertwined hands.

“Thirty dollars.”

Michael produced his wallet and had paid for the tickets before Jeremy managed to get his out of his pocket. 

“Hey at least let me pay for half.” He protested as Michael thanked the lady.

“You can buy lunch, instead.” Michael told him, shaking his head.

-

The first exhibit they came to was the snake exhibit.

Jeremy shuddered and scooched closer to Michael when they came up to one of the windows.

Michael squeezed his hand. “You know, this isn’t Harry Potter. The glass won’t disappear and the snake won’t come out of its tank.” He tried to reassure him.

“Don’t even joke about that!”

They quickly left for the bat enclosure.

“Hey did you hear about those two bats that met each other? It was love at first bite!” Jeremy commented as they were looking at the fruit bats.

Michael snickered. “That was awful.”

“I was winging it.”

They emerged, blinking into the sunlight, and decided to look at the birds next. 

Jeremy rushed ahead.

“Don’t leave me owl alone!” Michael protested, clamping onto Jeremy’s hand and trying to keep up.

“Duck and weave.” Jeremy laughed as they did just that, trying to get closer to the large cage.

“Toucan play at that game.” Michael told him, tugging him a different direction.

“Foul play!” he said as he was dragged along.

“Speed, above owl.”

“You lose, you already made an owl pun.”

“Owl’s fair in love and war.”

“Stop making owl puns.”

“It’s owl that I’ve got.”

-

They stopped by a few more exhibits (“Stop lion around”, “This is quite ribbiting” “Let’s get otter here”) before they decided to take a break for lunch.

Michael’s hand felt weird now that he was no longer holding Jeremy’s. 

“We should go to the aquarium section next. What do you want to see?”

“The sharks.” Michael replied, baring his teeth and clacking them together a couple times.

“I wonder if we can pet the baby sharks still. It’s been a long time since I’ve been here.”

“That’d be awesome!”

“This day has been really awesome so far.” Jeremy admitted, looking down at his food.

“Yeah? I think so, too.”

“Really?” Jeremy looked up, surprised.

“Jeremy, I love spending time with you and animals are cool. Of course I’m having a blast.”

Jeremy beamed.

“Only, for our next date can we do something that doesn’t require us going outside? I think I’m allergic to the sun.”

“Y- you want to go on another date?”

“Er. Only if you want to?”

Jeremy nodded frantically. “I want to!”

“Cool.”

They shared another smile.

-

It turned out the aquarium no longer allowed you to pet the baby sharks, but there was an entire pool for petting manta rays.

They ended up getting splashed a little by some of the younger kids crowding around them but didn’t mind too much.

“I bet I could take you down with my bear hands.” Michael told Jeremy, making ‘bear claw’ motions at him as the observed the napping polar bear.

“Please. I could take you down with less.”

“I’d let you.” Michael winked at Jeremy and walked away from the flustered boy.

The turtle exhibit fascinated them to no end, as it had a simulated turtle hatching display at the start.

“That’s turtle-y amazing!”

They entered a tunnel that went through a large tank of fish.

Michael watched a school of colourful fish swim over Jeremy’s head, Jeremy tracking them as well.

“Wow,” he said, awed, “they’re so pretty.”

“Yes, you are.” 

“Sorry, what?” Jeremy turned back to him.

“I said. Er. Aw hell. I said you were really pretty, too.”

Jeremy blushed. “You’re not too bad yourself.” he said, trying to play it off.

Michael drew closer. “I really like the way the water and light reflects on you.” he admitted.

“Yeah?” Jeremy asked, breathlessly.

“Yeah. I’m reeling.” Michael was a couple inches away from kissing him when the pun registered.

Jeremy pushed Michael away, laughing. “You ruined it!”

Michael was a little disappointed he was thwarted, but the satisfaction of the pun making Jeremy laugh evened it out.

The final exhibit they went to was the octopus.

“Did you know you octopi my thoughts?” Jeremy teased.

“No squidding?”

“No squidding.”

“Well I’m a sucker for you.”

“Don’t make me ten-tickle you.”

Michael danced away from Jeremy’s wiggling fingers. 

-

They left, hand in hand, and wandered out to the benches again.

“I had a lot of fun.” Jeremy said, squeezing his hand.

“I had a lot of pun, too.”

“Stop joking around or I won’t kiss you goodbye.”

Michael sobered immediately. “Well, we can’t have that, now can we?”

Jeremy leaned down and kissed him soundly on the lips.

“Wow.” Michael said, a little breathlessly. “That was clawsome.”

Jeremy shoved his shoulder, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written! 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
